


Body Shot

by love_you1653



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Body Shots, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Short One Shot, Tequila, kissing strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_you1653/pseuds/love_you1653
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dare you to ask... him, yeah that hotty with in the corner with his friend, to take body shots off you!<br/>tumblr prompt</p><p>This is just gonna be fun and sexy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,   
> Writing this was a fucking blast! I hope you guys love it! And yes I added some wicken just for the hell of it!  
> Love Always,   
> Marley

********The Night Of**************  
They were tipsy. Actually, Clarke was tipsy, Raven was flat out wasted. Clarke hadn’t wanted to go out at first, but now she was having a shit ton of fun. They Grounders, the new theme bar on campus, and Raven and Clarke looked hot, to put it lightly. Raven had tied her hair up in a braid crown, was wearing a tight red dress, and had on 4 inch back heels. Clarke had left her hair down but had weaved flowers in her wavy blonde hair. She was wearing a short floral dress that was skin-tight at the top, but flowed out at the bottom, and was wearing red and pick wedges. Needless to say, they fucking turned heads when they first walked into the bar. Now, the girls were dancing on the dance floor. 

“Babe?!” Raven called to Clarke over the blasting music “We should get more drinks.” It wasn’t a question, so Clarke agreed. When the girls were at the bar they could talk coherently. 

“You need to get laid.” Raven said. Clarke blushed scarlet red. 

“Oh my god, Raven.” Clarke whispered, looking down to make sure she wouldn’t meet the eyes of all the guys who had heard Raven, who were now looking her up and down. 

“What it’s true. And I will help you with your sexual tension.” She said, making Clarke raise her eyebrows at the unintended lesbian reference.

“Shut up you know that isn’t what I meant” Raven defended herself. 

Clarke burst out in a fit of giggles “Really, because I am into it if you are.” Clarke teased still cracking up. Raven lightly punched her arm. 

“But really. I am gonna find you a guy!” Raven said wiggling her eyebrows, a mischievous gleam in her “Here I am gonna give you a dare, and you have to do it.” 

“God. Raven what are we? In middle school.” Clarke rolled her eyes 

“Just do it.” She rolled her eyes

“Fine.” Clarke said taking 2 of the 5 shots they had just ordered. 

“Ok… um ….Oh!! I dare you to ask... him, yeah that hotty in the corner with his friend, to take body shots off you!” Raven giggled. Clarke looked where Raven was pointing   
and took another one of the shots. The guy Raven was pointing to was fucking gorgeous. He looked about 6”5. He had a sexy mess of dark curls on his head, and a look on his face was hot as hell. He had a smirk on his lips that made Clarke think how great it would be to have his lips in-between her legs. Clarke took another one of the shots. It gave her a surge of confidence. 

“Fine. But you have to ask his friend the same thing.” Clarke said eyes gleaming. She had said this hoping Raven would back out, but Raven saw right through her manipulation. 

“Okay!” Raven smirked “Let’s do this!” 

Clarke took the last shot and walked toward the man. Raven walked next to her until she had to brake off and walk toward the friend who was now walking away from Clarkes guy. 

“Knock ‘em dead.” Raven said and winked before pushing through the crowd

Clarke took deep breathe. ‘Just think sexy’ she thought to herself and started again toward the man. He noticed her and smirked, looking at her up and down. He whistled. He actually whistled at her. Clarke, filled with confidence from the alleged whistle, stopped in front him and twirled her hair. She thought she wasn’t very good at flirting, but it seemed to be doing something for the guy standing in front of her. 

“Hi” Clarke said “I’m Clarke.”

“Hey. I’m Bellamy.” He said, and grinned. 

His shockingly gorgeous grin knocked Clarke off her game, and she spluttered without thinking “My friend says I need to get laid.” 

“Don’t we all. My friend, Wick, actually says the same thing about me.” Bellamy laughed, pointing to his friend who was talking to Raven. Raven noticed Clarke and winked at her. Clarke giggled.

“Okay so here’s the deal. My friend gave me dare…” Clarke said, she was twirling her hair again. Bellamy raised his eyebrows and bit his lip. “So… I am supposed to ask you to take a body shot off me.” Clarke blushed scarlet red. 

Bellamy grinned again, but out of fear of rejection Clarke spluttered before he could answer “But you don’t have to…” she looked down, and bit her lip. 

“No. No Princess. I’d love to.” He said with a wink. 

“Really?” she asked 

“Really.” He answered with a smirk. His words filled Clarke with confidence, and lust. 

Her eyes lit up, and she reached forward to grab Bellamy’s hand. She pulled his forward onto the dance floor, toward the bar. They were half way to the bar when Clarke was hit in the stomach by someone dancing. She fell right into Bellamy’s arms. 

“Woah you alright there Princess.” Bellamy whispered in her ear, steadying her. Clarke felt light headed from his words. 

“Yeah.” Clarke chirped, and began pulling him again. Bellamy laughed. 

They found an empty spot of bar and Bellamy reached over the bar and grabbed some tequila and salt. Clarke raised her eyebrows at him. 

“It’s okay Princess. I work here.” He said rolling his eyes

Just then, Clarke noticed Raven sitting in the seat closest to them making out with who she assumed was Wick. 

“Oh. Um. That’s my friend.” Clarke told Bellamy pointing to Raven. 

“And that’s mine.” Bellamy smirked. Clarke giggled.

“Hey Ray.” Clarke said pulling Raven out of her kiss. 

“Oh! Clarke! Hi!” Raven said. Wick just moved to Raven's neck.

“SO did you do it?!? Did you do the body shot?!?” Clarke asked Raven

“Fuck yeah we did.” Wick said taking a break from kissing Raven’s neck. 

Bellamy smirked, Clarke giggled. 

“Are you guys gonna do it.” Raven asked with a gleam in her eye

“Fuck yeah we are.” Bellamy said, said before Clarke could say anything. Wick and Raven cracked up. 

Suddenly, because there was a break in the music, Raven took advantage and started chanting “BODY SHOT! BODY SHOT! BODY SHOT!” People joined in, and after only a few seconds the whole bar was chanting with Raven, even the bartender, and was gathered around them. Clarke was blushing bright red, but Bellamy just had a triumphant smirk on his face. 

“Hey Miller” Bellamy said, calling the bartender over to them 

“What’s up Bellamy” Miller said. The gathered crowd took a break from their chanting to hear what he had to say. Clarke assumed Bellamy was gonna ask Miller to tell them to stop chanting.

“PLAY SOMETHING SEXY!” Bellamy yelled, and the crowd cheered and again began chanting BODY SHOT! Clarke looked up at Bellamy. She was in a fit of giggles. Just then,   
'Feeling Myself' by Nikki Minaj started blasting from the speakers. Bellamy looked toward the speakers at a laughing Miller. Miller mouthed "This sexy enough for you?". Bellamy just rolled his eyes.

He leaned down to Clarke and whispered in her “Are you ready?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Clarke said. She knew she should be embarrassed, this whole bar was about to see her black Victoria secret underwear, but she wasn’t. Suddenly, Bellamy picked her up and put her on the bar, like she weighed nothing. The crowd went fucking nuts. Clarke giggled like crazy, but Bellamy silenced her giggles by pressing his lips roughly to hers. The crowd whooped and whistled. Clarke was surprised, but only for a second. She kissed him back, hard, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved off her lips and kissed her neck. 

"I'm feelin myself... feelin myself..." The song played on 

Bellamy took his lips off Clarke and grabbed the salt and tequila. Clarke laid her back down on the bar. 

Again, Bellamy leaned down and whispered "Are you sure?" 

Again, Clarke answered "Fuck yeah!" 

Bellamy kissed her, but only for a second. He pulled away, and started pulling up her dress. The crowd went wild as her underwear was exposed. Clarke giggled, when she heard Raven cheering like a maniac. Bellamy made eye contact with her, and she bit her lip, wanting to turn him on. It was working. He poured the salt on Clarke and then the tequila. Then he put the lime in his mouth, and transferred it to Clarkes. He slowly licked the salt off her stomach, then the tequila. Clarke moaned. The crowd was going crazy. He went to her mouth and tastes the lime. Clarke sat up and spat out the lime. She grabbed Bellamy's face and crushed their lips together. The crowd cheered and whistled, but after a while they got bored of watching them make out and went back to dancing. 

"That was fucking amazing" Bellamy whispered into her mouth "Can I take you home Princess?"

"Fuck Yeah!" Clarke giggled

 

***************The Next Morning********

Clarke's phone ringing woke them up. She quickly remembered where she was and the events of last night. She smiled to herself. Bellamy had taken her home, and needless to say they had had sex. The sex was fucking amazing. Bellamy stirred underneath her. 

"Morning Prin-" Bellamy was cut off by Clarke's phone ringing again. 

"I should get that." Bellamy nodded. Clarke grabbed her phone. 

"Hello?" Clarke said groggily   
"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?" Octavia yelled into her phone  
"Oh shit!" Clarke said, and looked at Bellamy "I am so sorry! I totally forgot! I will be there in 10 minutes!" She jumped up and started getting dressed.   
"C'mon Clarke! We were supposed to get here before my brother so I could talk to you about him. You're lucky he doesn't come until 10. Where are you?" Octavia whined.   
"Um. I'm at a guy's house..." Bellamy raised his eyebrows. Octavia screamed on the phone "but we can talk about it later."  
"Okay. Okay. Tell me everything" she screeched   
"Later..." Clarke said fully dressed "...10 minutes I promise! I am sorry I am such a shitty friend! Love you!" 

"You have to go?" Bellamy whined getting up and walking toward her

"Yes sorry, prior commitments. Okay, I know I didn't get a chance to give you my number, but meet me at Grounders to night, and then maybe we could go on a date?" Clarke asked. But again afraid of rejection she back-tracked " Unless, that's not what you want. Which is fine. I mean-" Bellamy cut her off with a kiss. 

After he pulled away, he grinned and said "How's 7?" 

"7 is great" Clarke sighed. She checked her watch, and said "Okay really have to go now. Bye. See ya tonight!" 

"See ya Princess" Bellamy laughed shaking his head. 

Once Clarke got in a cab, she relaxed. The restaurant was only 5 minutes away and then she would have 5 minutes to talk to Octavia. Only then did she realize that she still had the same dress, shoes, and hairstyle from the previous night. 'What ever' Clarke thought 'No one will notice'. 

Finally, Clarke got to the restaurant. She walked onto the back patio, and sat down with Octavia, facing away from the entrance just in case someone from the bar was here, it was a slim chance, but still a chance. 

"Hey O!" Clarke said sitting down. 

"Tell me everything" Octavia shouted

"What about preping for your brother" Clarke 

"Screw him! YOU GOT LAID" Octavia yelled

"Shhhh. But yes I did." Clarke said matter of factly 

"Was he a good-fuck?" O asked with a gleam in her eye. Clarke rolled her eyes at O's lingo

"Yeah" Clarke exhaled, remembering the night the spent together. "I met him at the bar, and he took a body shot off me!!" 

"No way. Like right there in front off people..." Something caught Octavia's eye above Clarke 

"Oh hey big brother." Octavia said. Clarke stood up but didn't turn around yet, mentally preparing herself to meet the alleged brother who O talk so much about. 

She turned around quickly"Hi I'm.... Clarke" she whispered her name. Bellamy, as in the guy she fucked last night, as in the guy who took body shots of tequila off of her, was standing in front of her. Clarke starred gaping at him, and he returned the expression. 

"Yeah. Bellamy you didn't miss much..." O said looking a little weirded out, not knowing what was going on "Clarke was just telling me about this guy she met last night. Apparently he was a good... if you know what I mean." When Octavia got weirded-out, she had no filter. 

Clarke slapped her hands to her bright red face. Bellamy started cracking up, he doubled over in laughter. Clarke giggled under her hands a little too, mostly out of embarrassment. 

"No. No. No. Wait a minute" Octavia said, finally understanding "No fucking way. There is no way on the fucking planet that you fucked, MY BROTHER, YEAH, MY BROTHER, last night and then came here and unknowingly told me that my own brother was a good-fuck!!!!!" 

"Hey Princess nice to see you again." Bellamy smirked. Clarke raised her face from her hands, and burst out laughing. 

"Hey Bellamy. How have you been?" Clarke giggled 

"WHAT SINCE YOU FUCKED HIM?!?" O yelled, making people turn to look at us

"Okay, lets stop saying fucked in the public place, shall we? C'mon just sit." Bellamy said. Clarke immediately obliged. Octavia sat down slowly and Bellamy followed. 

"He..he took a body shot off you?!?" Octavia whispered to Clarke. SHe just nodded sheepishly

"You..you took a body shot off her?!?" Octavia whispered to Bellamy. Bellamy shrugged and winked at Clarke, who tried to contain her giggle. 

"Huh?" Octavia said quizzically "Funny thing though. I was trying to set you guys up." 

Bellamy and Clarke burst out laughing.

After they got a hold of themselves, Octavia said "Okay. Okay. I am not mad. The only thing that is totally grossing me out is that you said he was a good-fuck-"

"I still can't believe you said that." Bellamy smirked at Clarke 

"What can I say it's true." Clarke said. Bellamy rubbed his foot over hers

"Nope. Nope. That is too disgusting. We have to lay some ground rules: no sex talk when around me, and just dont be gross please." Octavia said 

"Okay" Bellamy and Clarke said together. 

The bunch went on smoothly then, the three just talked. Sometimes if they got to flirty octavia would mutter 'ew' or 'get a room', but other than that Bellamy and Clarke enjoyed the time together. They found that they really liked each other. Oh, and Bellamy never did stop playing footsie with Clarke. 

After brunch was over, and Octavia was waiting for Clarke at the car, Bellamy and Clarke stood outside the restaurant. 

"This was kinda fun in a weird way." Clarke said biting her lip

"Yeah. I mean-" Octavia cut Bellamy off by yelling EW really loud from the car. Bellamy rolled his eyes and flipped his sister off. 

"Okay well I better go."Clarke said pointing to Octavia stomping her foot. 

She started walking toward the car when Bellamy yelled after her "Hey Princess?" Clarke turned around "See ya at 7?" 

"Fuck yeah!" she said and wink. Bellamy laughed

"Gross!" Octavia said as Clarke got in the car. "Is fuck yeah like a perverted inside joke?" 

"fuck yeah it is" Clarke said 

"EWWWWWW!!!!" Octavia groaned. Clarke giggled.

 

 

 

 

"


End file.
